Mark XVIII - Cassanova
|B2 = |B3 = |B4 = }} |image = |based = -- |appearances = Iron Man 3 |continuity = Marvel Cinematics Universe (Earth-199999) |creator = Tony Stark |user = Tony Stark |affiliations = Iron Legion Hall of Armors |markno = Mark 18 |codename = Cassanova |class = Special Iron Man Suit |type = Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit |armorcolor = Black With Silver Plates |height = User's Height |status = Destroyed |color= #800517 |power = Vibranium Arc Reactor Mark II |systems = J.A.R.V.I.S. OS Status System Flight System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |composition = Titanium Plating |specialfeats = Advanced Stealth System |weightlvl = |strengthlvl = |preceded = Mark 17 |followed = Mark 19 }} The Mark 18 (XVIII), also known by its name as "Casanova", is a Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after the events of The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made its debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol" in which it was activated to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned its name "Casanova", because much like its predecessor, the Mark 17, it has an oversized chest RT that can fire powerful blasts and can also generate a repulsor shield to protect itself, as well as a heavily advanced and improved "Cloaking System" that was based on the success of the Mark 16's cloaking system. After the successful and improved tests on the Mark 16, the cloaking system was heavily modified to be compatible with combat, and thus the suit is able to carry weapons, as much as the usual Iron Man suit can do, and is suitable for heavy combat. Armor Design The Mark 18 has a similar overall physique to the Mark 17, with a darkened paint job. Along with the new stealth associated colors, this armor has a oversized chest RT. Armor Capabilities Stealth The Mark 18 has the ability use Stealth and cloak within its surrounding environment. Built to be able to use Heavy Firepower and have Stealth at the same time, this armor's Stealth ability is an improved version of the previous armors' Stealth ability. Armor Features Thrusters Weaponry Repulsors The Mark 18 has standard based Repulsors used for flight and for firepower. Unibeam A feature used from the Mark 17, it also has a powerful Unibeam, that has a significantly lower output but higher energy consumption. This Unibeam can be fired in one devastating charge, or can feed multiple rapid fire beams, something which former armors did not have enough energy capacity for. History Before Iron Man 3 Sometime after the events of The Avengers, Tony, who was haunted by what happened in New York, got obsessed in making more Iron Man suits. One of them was the Mark 18. This time, he designed the Mark 18 to specialize in both pure firepower and stealth, and created an oversized chest RT and a improved stealth system that was built within the suit's armor, for it to be able to fire extremely immense power and become undetected by enemy radar when used. After creating the Mark 18 suit, he kept it under his house in the place called the Hall of Armors, in where he kept all the other Mark suits that he had created one after the other except for the original 7 Mark Armors. After he was finished creating the Mark 18, he pursued to creating the next Mark suit, which was the Mark 19, or otherwise known as the "Tiger". Iron Man 3 Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game The Mark 18 is an unlockable and playable armor in the game, that was released on December 27, 2013. It is one of the most powerful armors in the game, having a Score Multiplier of x8.5 as well as with its high Armor Statistics. * Score Multiplier: x8.5 * Special Power: Anti-Air Defense * Game Description: Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience The Mark 18 is one of the 42 unique and unlockable armors viewable through the Armor Gallery feature. Notes * There are no current notes available on this topic, as of the moment. Trivia * This armor's name is based out on the person of the same name in The Real World. Which is the famous "Cassanova". ** This is also the the first armor to be named after a famous figure in The Real World. The second being the Mark 32. ** The suit was given this name because it looks to be in a tuxedo. Gallery Photo(123).JPG|The Mark 18's blueprints. Photo(41).jpg|The Mark 18, also known as "Casanova", a Stealth Artillery Level RT Suit. Photo(95).JPG|The Mark 18 in full view. Photo(609).JPG| Photo(856).jpg| References * There are no References to display. External Links * The Mark 18 on Wikipedia. * The Mark 18 on the Marvel Comics Database. * The Mark 18 on the Marvel Cinematic Universe Wiki. * The Mark 18 on the Marvel Movies Wiki. ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Technology Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Clean Slate Protocol